Goomer
Geau Merr, also known as "Goomer", is a recurring character in Sam & Cat. He is portrayed by Zoran Korach. Biography Background Goomer is a bit of a strange character. Although his ID reads that he is 27 years old from Louisiana, he acts like someone much younger. He has a job as an MMA fighter, and despite his childish nature, Source he is fairly good at it. He beat the undefeated champion, John the Skull Crusher when he insulted Dice in #GoomerSitting. He seems to have trouble keeping management, as he allowed Dice to be his manager. Personality He is very dim-witted, even more so than Cat, forgetful and easily confused. Despite that, he is extremely nice and protective of the people he loves, such as his Mrs. Merrand Dice. Relationships Dice (Unknown-Present: Best Friend) Goomer is good friends with Dice, who is also his fighting manager. In #MommaGoomer it is implied Goomer is Dice's best friend. Sam (2013-Present: Good Friend) Goomer is good friends with Sam. Cat (2013-Present: Good Friend) Goomer is good friends with Cat. Mrs. Merr (Unknown-Present: Adoptive Mother) Mrs. Merr is Goomer's adoptive mother. It is shown in #MommaGoomer that she has not always thought much of him and his potential. Trivia *His nickname is a simplification of his real name, Geau Merr. *Goomer says his last manager quit because the manager told him he was too stupid to be managed. *He may have a fondness for fudge, as he wanted to be called Uncle Fudge when he pretended to be Sam and Cat's uncle. *He thinks that Murf the goat is a dog. Coincidentally, Dice also owns a dog. *He thinks that when he enters, he says "Come in." He said this when he left the room as well. *It has been shown in an exclusive look of #GoomerSitting that Goomer takes various medications and Cat distributes them to him. *It's possible his dim nature is a result of an injury while in a fight. *He's only allowed to eat healthy food before a fight. *Goomer takes medicine that is supposed to go on his tongue but was mistakenly put in his eyes by Cat in #GoomerSitting. *In #GoomerSitting, Goomer was afraid of the robots at Bots. *He possibly lives with Dice. *It is shown that Goomer is very close to Dice. *He says "kay kay" like Cat used to. *He may be lactose intolerant. *Before #NewGoat aired, a lot of fans thought Goomer would be Cat's brother, who she often mentioned on Victorious. *It is revealed in #MommaGoomer that he was adopted after his mom's dog ran away. *His father is French. *He thinks Sam's last name was Pickle. *His last name sounds like Murf who was introduced in the same episode. *His mother appears in #MommaGoomer. *It is revealed in #MommaGoomer that when something bad is going to happen that worries Goomer, it affects his fighting and he can't fight as well as he usually does. *Goomer may be good with animals as he caught a bird with his bare hands (which is very hard to do) in #GoomerSitting. *Goomer is the only adult that Sam and Cat had babysat. *In #RevengeOfTheBritBrats, Goomer says something smart; he suggests that maybe it was Gwen and Ruby who made them enemies by tricking them. Strangely enough, he never met them. In fact, #TheBritBrats aired even before his first appearance on Sam & Cat, and even though he wasn't involved, he displayed knowledge of the events from their first appearance. Category:Characters Category:HappyCat Category:Sam & Cat